


Timeline

by momotastic



Series: Standing Right in Front of You [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: A timeline of events from my 2016 ACBB fic "Standing Right in Front of You".





	1. 2015

**Author's Note:**

> I actually printed blank calendar sheets and filled in all these details to keep track of what happens when. I figured I might as well share it, in case anyone's interested in it as well. The whole fic spans about two years. Fic-canonically speaking, Merlin and Arthur got together in July 2017 - about a month ago from when I'm posting this.
> 
> The work skin that made this possible was designed by [sara_bocchan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSara/pseuds/sara_bocchan), and adapted to resemble a calendar by me.
> 
> Things that happen to Arthur are underlined, things that happen to Merlin are _emphasised_. Things that happen to both of them are _underlined and emphasised_. Everything else happens to Gwen. ~~Or I fucked up the coding.~~
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **A quick note about how best to view this story:** It is highly recommended that you leave the Creator's Style turned ON if you're reading this story online.
> 
> If you want to download this fic as pdf to read on your e-reader/tablet/just to store for safety: Hit me up and I'll happily compile you a pdf that preserves the formatting of this story as best as possible. I'm going to add PDFs for all my fics, bit by bit, but if this is one of the ones where I haven't got round to it yet, just sling me a comment or find me through my [tumblr](http://momotastic27.tumblr.com), [LJ](http://momotastic.livejourna.com) or [DW](http://momo.dreamwidth.org), and let me know what you need.

### August

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  | 

**1**

| 

**2**  
  
**3**

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

| 

**8**

_Will dies_

Gwen leaves

| 

**9**  
  
**10**

| 

**11**

| 

**12**

| 

**13**

| 

**14**

| 

**15**

| 

**16**  
  
**17**

| 

**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**

| 

**22**

| 

**23**  
  
**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**

| 

**27**

| 

**28**

| 

**29**

| 

**30**  
  
**31**

|  |  |  |  |  |   
  
### September

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
| 

**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**  
  
**7**

| 

**8**

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

| 

**12**

| 

**13**  
  
**14**

| 

**15**

| 

**16**

| 

**17**

| 

**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

_Merlin & Arthur meet_  
  
**21**

| 

**22**

| 

**23**

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**

| 

**27**  
  
**28**

| 

**29**

| 

**30**

|  |  |  |   
  
### October

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  | 

**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

_Merlin & Arthur meet again_  
  
**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

| 

**8**

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**  
  
**12**

| 

**13**

| 

**14**

| 

**15**

Arthur asks for Merlin's help with the poem

| 

**16**

| 

**17**

| 

**18**

_Merlin quits his job_  
  
**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**

| 

**22**

| 

**23**

_Merlin's birthday_

| 

**24**

Arthur sends flowers & poem to Gwen

| 

**25**

_Merlin receives e-mail from boss_  
  
**26**

| 

**27**

| 

**28**

| 

**29**

| 

**30**

| 

**31**

|   
  
### November

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |  | 

**1**  
  
**2**

| 

**3**

Arthur writes a letter to Gwen

_Merlin cries over Will_

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

Arthur receives a note from Gwen

_Arthur & Merlin meet for coffee_

| 

**8**

_3 month anniversary of Will's death_  
  
**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

| 

**12**

Arthur sends paperclip card to Gwen

Gwen & Leon get together

| 

**13**

| 

**14**

| 

**15**  
  
**16**

Gwen texts Arthur

_Merlin & Arthur text each other_

| 

**17**

| 

**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**

| 

**22**  
  
**23**

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**

| 

**27**

| 

**28**

| 

**29**  
  
**30**

|  |  |  |  |  |   
  
* * *

Arthur is unaware of the anniversary of Will's death.

Arthur is unaware of Gwen/Leon.

* * *

### December

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
| 

**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

Arthur sends Gwen flowers

Arthur sends Merlin flowers

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**  
  
**7**

| 

**8**

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

| 

**12**

| 

**13**  
  
**14**

Arthur buys Christmas presents

| 

**15**

| 

**16**

| 

**17**

| 

**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**  
  
**21**

| 

**22**

| 

**23**

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

Arthur celebrates Christmas with Morgana & Co.

_Merlin gets drunk & is picked up by Arthur_

| 

**26**

_Merlin & Arthur talk_

| 

**27**  
  
**28**

| 

**29**

| 

**30**

| 

**31**

_Merlin meets Arthur's friends & family_

Gwen agrees to have coffee with Arthur

|  |  | 


	2. 2016

### January

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  | 

**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**  
  
**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

| 

**8**

_5 month anniversary of Will's death_

| 

**9**

Arthur's supposed to have coffee with Gwen

Arthur takes care of Merlin instead

| 

**10**  
  
**11**

| 

**12**

| 

**13**

| 

**14**

| 

**15**

| 

**16**

| 

**17**  
  
**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**

| 

**22**

| 

**23**

| 

**24**  
  
**25**

| 

**26**

| 

**27**

| 

**28**

| 

**29**

| 

**30**

| 

**31**  
  
### February

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

_Merlin & Arthur go to pub with Gwaine & Percy_

| 

**6**

| 

**7**  
  
**8**

_6 month anniversary of Will's death_

Arthur suggests therapy

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

| 

**12**

| 

**13**

| 

**14**  
  
**15**

| 

**16**

| 

**17**

| 

**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**

_Merlin's first session with Elena_  
  
**22**

| 

**23**

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**

| 

**27**

| 

**28**  
  
**29**

|  |  |  |  |  |   
  
### March

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
| 

**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**  
  
**7**

| 

**8**

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

| 

**12**

| 

**13**  
  
**14**

| 

**15**

| 

**16**

| 

**17**

| 

**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**  
  
**21**

| 

**22**

| 

**23**

Arthur meets Gwen for lunch

Gwen "confesses" relationship with Leon

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**

| 

**27**  
  
**28**

| 

**29**

| 

**30**

| 

**31**

|  |  |   
  
### April

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  | 

**1**

| 

**2**

_Merlin gives Arthur a key to his house_

| 

**3**  
  
**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

| 

**8**

| 

**9**

| 

**10**  
  
**11**

| 

**12**

| 

**13 ******

| 

**14**

| 

**15**

_Merlin burns his fingers on clothes iron_

| 

**16**

| 

**17**  
  
**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**

| 

**22**

| 

**23**

Arthur's birthday

| 

**24**  
  
**25**

| 

**26**

Arthur receives divorce petition papers

_Merlin & Arthur meet for dinner, accidental cuddling_

| 

**27**

| 

**28**

| 

**29**

_Pub night with Percy & Gwaine, meeting Mordred & Lance_

Arthur realises he loves Merlin

| 

**30**

|   
  
### May

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |  | 

**1**  
  
**2**

| 

**3**

Arthur sends divorce papers to solicitor

_Merlin starts new job_

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

Arthur's divorce papers are submitted to court

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

| 

**8**  
  
**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11 ******

| 

**12**

| 

**13**

| 

**14**

| 

**15**  
  
**16**

Gwen receives copy of divorce petition

| 

**17**

| 

**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**

| 

**22**  
  
**23**

Gwen returns divorce petition papers to court

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**

| 

**27**

| 

**28**

| 

**29**  
  
**30**

| 

**31**

|  |  |  |  |   
  
### June

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  | 

**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

| 

**5**  
  
**6**

| 

**7**

| 

**8**

_10 month anniversary of Will's death_

_Arthur & Merlin clear out Will's office_

_Arthur & Merlin cuddle & kiss_

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

Arthur goes on business trip to Rome

| 

**12**

Arthur's in Rome  
  
**13**

Arthur's in Rome

| 

**14**

Arthur's in Florence, gets drunk

| 

**15**

Arthur's in Florence

| 

**16**

Arthur goes to Verona & Venice

| 

**17**

Arthur goes to Verona & Venice

Arthur returns to London

_Merlin's at pub quiz with friends_

| 

**18**

Arthur plays football with friends

_Merlin shows Lance th sights_

| 

**19**

Arthur's working  
  
**20**

Arthur signs decree nisi

| 

**21**

| 

**22**

Decree nisi is sent to solicitor

_Merlin meets up with Freya_

| 

**23**

Arthur goes on business trip to France

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**  
  
**27**

Court receives Decree nisi from Arthur's solicitor

| 

**28**

| 

**29**

| 

**30**

|  |  |   
  
### July

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  | 

**1**

Arthur returns from France

_Merlin goes to the pub with Lance_

| 

**2**

Arthur calls Gwen to talk about Merlin

_Merlin prepares for his trip home_

| 

**3**

_Merlin goes to see his mother_  
  
**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

| 

**8**

| 

**9**

| 

**10**  
  
**11**

| 

**12**

| 

**13 ******

| 

**14**

| 

**15**

_Hunith's birthday, Merlin talks to Old Man Simmons, calls Arthur while drunk_

| 

**16**

| 

**17**  
  
**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**

| 

**22**

Arthur receives decree nisi

| 

**23**

_Merlin returns to London_

| 

**24**  
  
**25**

Arthur goes on business trip to Germany

| 

**26**

| 

**27**

| 

**28**

| 

**29**

_Merlin goes to the pub with Lance_

Arthur has a one night stand with Connie the German

| 

**30**

_Merlin plays football with friends_

_

_While texting each other, Merlin finds out that Arthur's bi_

_ | 

**31**  
  
### August

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

Arthur returns from Germany

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**  
  
**8**

_1 year anniversary of Will's death, Merlin is able to accept it_

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

_Merlin's last session with Elena_

| 

**12**

| 

**13**

| 

**14**  
  
**15**

| 

**16**

| 

**17 ******

| 

**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**  
  
**22**

| 

**23**

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**

| 

**27**

| 

**28**  
  
**29**

| 

**30**

| 

**31**

|  |  |  |   
  
### September

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  | 

**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**  
  
**5**

Arthur receives forms to sign decree absolute

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

Fred sends forms to solicitor

| 

**8**

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**  
  
**12**

Court receives forms

| 

**13**

| 

**14 ******

| 

**15**

| 

**16**

| 

**17**

| 

**18**  
  
**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**

| 

**22**

Arthur & Gwen are officially divorced

| 

**23**

| 

**24**

_Party with friends: Divorce gone through, Merlin & Arthur know each other for 1 year_

_Lance asks Merlin out, Merlin says yes_

| 

**25**  
  
**26**

| 

**27**

| 

**28**

_Merlin & Lance go on a date_

Arthur looks for a flat

| 

**29**

| 

**30**

|  |   
  
### October

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  | 

**1**

| 

**2**  
  
**3**

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

| 

**8**

| 

**9**  
  
**10**

| 

**11**

| 

**12 ******

| 

**13**

| 

**14**

| 

**15**

| 

**16**  
  
**17**

| 

**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**

| 

**22**

| 

**23**

_Merlin's birthday_  
  
**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**

| 

**27**

| 

**28**

| 

**29**

_Merlin's birthday party_

| 

**30**  
  
**31**

|  |  |  |  |  |   
  
### November

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
| 

**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**  
  
**7**

| 

**8**

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

| 

**12**

Gwen & Leon have been together for 1 year

| 

**13**  
  
**14**

| 

**15**

| 

**16 ******

| 

**17**

| 

**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**  
  
**21**

| 

**22**

| 

**23**

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**

Gwen moves in with Leon

| 

**27**  
  
**28**

| 

**29**

| 

**30**

| 

**31**

|  |  |   
  
### December

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  | 

**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**  
  
**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

| 

**8**

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**  
  
**12**

| 

**13**

| 

**14 ******

| 

**15**

| 

**16**

| 

**17**

_Merlin & Lance break up_

| 

**18**  
  
**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**

| 

**22**

| 

**23**

_Merlin goes home for Christmas_

| 

**24**

| 

**25**  
  
**26**

| 

**27**

_Merlin realises he's in love with Arthur_

| 

**28**

| 

**29**

| 

**30**

| 

**31**

_Merlin & Arthur talk on the phone at midnight_

| 


	3. 2017

### January

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |  | 

**1**  
  
**2**

_Merlin returns to London_

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

| 

**8**  
  
**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11 ******

| 

**12**

| 

**13**

| 

**14**

| 

**15**  
  
**16**

| 

**17**

| 

**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**

| 

**22**  
  
**23**

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**

| 

**27**

| 

**28**

|   
  
**29**

| 

**30**

Arthur buys a new flat

| 

**31**

|  |  |  |   
  
### February

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  | 

**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

| 

**5**  
  
**6**

< | 

**7**

| 

**8**

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

| 

**12**  
  
**13**

| 

**14**

| 

**15 ******

| 

**16**

| 

**17**

| 

**18**

| 

**19**  
  
**20**

| 

**21**

| 

**22**

Arthur shops for chairs

| 

**23**

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**  
  
**27**

| 

**28**

|  |  |  |  |   
  
* * *

Arthur moves into his new flat.

Merlin gifts Arthur a cactus for his new place.

* * *

### March

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  | 

**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

| 

**5**  
  
**6**

< | 

**7**

| 

**8**

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

| 

**12**  
  
**13**

| 

**14**

| 

**15 ******

| 

**16**

| 

**17**

| 

**18**

| 

**19**  
  
**20**

| 

**21**

| 

**22**

| 

**23**

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**  
  
**27**

| 

**28**

| 

**29**

| 

**30**

| 

**31**

|  |   
  
### April

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  | 

**1**

| 

**2**  
  
**3**

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

| 

**8**

| 

**9**  
  
**10**

| 

**11**

| 

**12 ******

| 

**13**

| 

**14**

| 

**15**

| 

**16**  
  
**17**

| 

**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**

| 

**22**

| 

**23**

Arthur's birthday

_The group does an escape room, Merlin & Arthur have a picnic on Arthur's terrace, Merlin gives Arthur a leather bracelet_  
  
**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**

| 

**37**

| 

**28**

| 

**29**

| 

**30**  
  
### May

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

Arthur's birthday party

_Merlin stays in the guest room_

Arthur decides to ask Merlin out

| 

**7**  
  
**8**

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

| 

**12**

| 

**13**

| 

**14**  
  
**15**

| 

**16**

| 

**17 ******

| 

**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**  
  
**22**

| 

**23**

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**

| 

**27**

| 

**28**  
  
**29**

| 

**30**

|  |  |  |  |   
  
### June

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  | 

**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**  
  
**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

| 

**8**

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**  
  
**12**

| 

**13**

| 

**14 ******

| 

**15**

| 

**16**

| 

**17**

| 

**18**  
  
**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**

| 

**22**

| 

**23**

| 

**24**

| 

**25**  
  
**26**

| 

**27**

| 

**28**

| 

**29**

| 

**30**

|  |   
  
* * *

Arthur goes on business trips to New Zealand & Australia.

* * *

### July

**Monday** | **Tuesday** | **Wednesday** | **Thursday** | **Friday** | **Saturday** | **Sunday**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  | 

**1**

| 

**2**  
  
**3**

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

| 

**8**

| 

**9**  
  
**10**

| 

**11**

| 

**12 ******

| 

**13**

| 

**14**

_Merlin goes to see Hunith for her birthday_

| 

**15**

_Hunith's birthday_

| 

**16**  
  
**17**

_Merlin returns to London_

| 

**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**

| 

**22**

| 

**23**  
  
**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**

| 

**27**

| 

**28**

Arthur returns from NZ/Australia

_Merlin picks up Arthur from airport_

| 

**29**

Arthur sleepily confesses his feelings

_Merlin kisses Arthur_

_**They're together forever!**_

| 

**30**  
  
**31**

|  |  |  |  |  |   
  
* * *

THE END


End file.
